Bit
Bit 'is a fairy in 'Charge Up! Precure. He helps out the Charge Up team. Bio Appearance Bit is a small, shimmery white drone-like robot fairy. He's dome-shaped, with three lights on the bottom. He has big green/pink triangles on top of his head which look like ears. His display is black with vibrant blue eyes, and he has a tiny pink nose in the middle of it, with whiskers under it. Bit can swivel his head around to get a better look at his surroundings. Personality Bit is very dedicated to the Pretty Cure. He wants to help them in any way possible as that was what he was built to do. He hates that he can’t remember much of his purpose. He spends time with all four Cures individually, though he usually stays with Nana, as he can blend in relatively easy in her house. This doesn’t mean he prefers Nana over the other Cures though, he cares about all of them equally and enjoys spending time with them. Bit doesn’t like being referred to as a machine, as he sees himself as a fairy first and foremost. He can get upset, but he doesn’t bear grudges. The only person he doesn’t get along with is Ellie, as they get into a shouting match pretty much every time they meet (which, thankfully, isn’t often). Etymology Bit: '''Like 8 Bit. Or 18. Or 32. Relationships '''The Cures Bit loves all of them equally though he spends most of his time with Nana because in her house he doesn't have to hide that much. He tries to help them out as best he can and feels very bad when he can't remember something, often resulting in one of them consoling him. He tries to help Saiko be less afraid of robots, but inadvertently disturbs her sometimes (she doesn't like that he can swivel his face around, for one). Gogo has snapped at him once, but Bit isn't one to hold grudges and understood she was under a lot of stress at the time. First and foremost he tries to be a good fairy to his Cure Team. Ellie Bit and Ellie do not get along because Bit is actively trying to take down Hera by aiding the Precure. Bit says he knows Ellie woke up wrong, but not exactly what he means by that. The two interact very little because they can't stand each other. History Finding the Cures Bit meets Nana and Saiko when he sends out a distress call to Saiko's shelter regarding a box of kittens he finds on the side of a road. He gives all four Cures their powers simultaneously, talking to Rae and Gogo remotely via their phones. He tells them they will be able to take on Hera, but that they aren't strong enough yet and that he isn't sure how they'll be able to do it as he's lost part of his memory. With every Glitch the Cures defeat, Bit gets a bit of his memory back. Eventually everyone figures out Ellie, Hera and Bit were all built by the same person, which explains why Ellie has Bit's memories. Before Hera's takeover Before being locked up, Mia tried to give Bit all he needed to find the Cures and liberate the city in a hurry. Because of this he has four Cure Bracelets including one unfinished one. She also installed him with an alarm that would trigger if anyone opened him up after Mia closed him, which caused him to automatically flee when he awoke again after she was captured. He is missing part of his memory thanks to Hera messing with his head. Bit's purpose was always to be a fairy, though he wasn't supposed to be a fairy to actual human Cures, but androids. He also served as a backup system for Ellie's prototypes; as such he possesses the latest version of Ellie's personality hidden in his programming. He looks cat-like because Mia loves cats, and since Bit was a personal project, nobody could stop her from doing so. Trivia * Originally Charge Up! had four animal fairies: A pink fox, a green ram, a yellow mouse and a blue/purple dog. They were replaced by Bit when the concept moved away from the magical aspect and became more technology based. * Bit vaguely resembles a cat’s head. * Bit less vaguely resembles a Roomba. This was accidental. Please believe me. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fairies